


Arrangements de sang

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Humor, Lovecraftian Shenanigans, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Apocalypse, Secret Santa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: Dans un lointain futur où l'humanité, profondément transformée, s'est recomposée en seigneuries obsédées par leur honneur, Henryl a pour fierté d'être un jeune noble irresponsable et un Oméga aux pouvoirs bien plus utiles que ces brutes d'Alphas. Pour lui, ses fiançailles à venir sont l'occasion rêvée de mener une vie d'oisiveté et d'incompétence affectée.Seulement, voilà : le duc Aelfed est bien plus sympathique que prévu. Pire : il est intelligent.Enfin, il semble déjà fiancé...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Arrangements de sang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenPotatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/gifts).



> Cette nouvelle a été écrite pour [QueenPotatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos) dans le cadre du Secret Santa d'[une Petite Voiture Noire](https://discord.gg/x8xYddW), serveur pour les créateurs/consommateurs de M/M ou F/F. Il a été gentiment relu par l'adorable [Spleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenessy), qui luttait pourtant sur sa propre deadline (merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, sis ; j'ai envers toi une dette de gaufre <3).
> 
> QueenPotatos, tes prompts étaient tous beaucoup trop intéressants pour mon propre bien et j'ai un brin - si peu... - débordé par rapport à mon compte-mot initial... Merci d'avoir été si inspirante ; j'ai passé un excellent moment d'écriture grâce à toi <3

Gerlayne fixa son fils avec désapprobation. Celui-ci lui adressa un large sourire qui ne fit que froncer davantage le front maternel.

A l’état naturel, le jeune comte de Karrmalo n’avait l’air que d’un rêveur dont les traits pointus, les boucles ocres et les yeux jaunes peignaient un tableau tout en touches vives et flou – un grand escogriffe d’allure amicale et languide. Dès qu’il souriait, cependant, quelque chose de trop vif et goguenard gommait la fausse douceur de son allure : ne restait que le brillant de ses crocs, la malice dorée de son regard, l’éclat indéchiffrable du troisième œil enchâssé dans son front.

\- Évite de sourire quand tu rencontreras ton promis, intima Gerlayne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça montre trop de ta personnalité.

Avec tout autre, Henryl aurait posé une main blessée sur son cœur et feint la douleur. Il faisait face à ses parents, cependant, dont les réflexes restaient vifs à la moindre trace d’insolence.

Henryl était peut-être Oméga, mais il était noble ; ses tuteurs ne l’avaient jamais touché. C’aurait insulté son statut, rabaissé le sang qui coulait dans ses veines et s’exprimait par ses mutations. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n’avait jamais eu à craindre que la violence de son propre sang. Son père, Alpha, n’avait jamais considéré son enfant comme digne ne serait-ce que de discipline. Sa mère, Bêta, avait gentiment pris la relève.

Évidemment, considéra-t-il distraitement en affectant la neutralité qu’elle aimait, elle ne pouvait guère le discipliner que sur ce qu’elle savait. Et la comtesse ignorait beaucoup de choses sur son fils cadet…

Gerlayne soupira.

\- Bien. Ne souris pas. Ne rit pas trop fort – un gloussement silencieux sous ta main, comme on te l’a appris. Ne soutiens pas son regard – je _sais_ que tu oublies tout le temps. Montre ta personnalité le moins possible, au moins jusqu’au premier hériter. A ce stade-là, il ne pourra plus te répudier sans maux de tête pour sa succession. Entendu ?

\- Entendu, approuva Henryl d’un ton grave-mais-pas-trop.

Il ne devait pas prendre l’air _trop_ sérieux ou sa mère penserait, à raison, qu’il prenait la chose à la légère.

\- Nous avons envoyé des messagers mais rappelle-toi qu’il attendait ta sœur, à l’origine. Une Oméga sage, consciente de son rang, et qui saurait le mettre en valeur. Il sera peut-être déjà déçu par l’échange, donc imite-la au mieux.

Il était très difficile de garder l’air neutre ou de ne pas mentionner que les Omégas sages ne fuguaient pas à la veille de leur mariage. Henryl, dont les talents d’acteur n’avaient pas à rougir de son entière absence de scrupule, y parvint néanmoins.

\- Oui, mère.

Gerlayne le fixa un instant ; il baissa sagement les yeux et affecta un inconfort coupable qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis l’âge de huit ans, quand il avait réalisé que les mensonges étaient faits pour s’en servir.

\- Bon voyage, dit-elle finalement.

Elle le tapa sur l’épaule et il tressaillit, peu accoutumé à un contact physique familial qui n’impliquât pas un entraînement aux armes ou une réprimande. Gerlayne roula des yeux et se détourna pour s’éloigner, suivie des soldats et serviteurs de son entourage. Grande, solide, vêtue d’une pelisse grise qui semblait presque noire contre la neige, elle semblait l’écho de la forteresse familiale : une sentinelle sévère, destinée à la guerre plus qu’au foyer.

Henryl attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre place dans son carrosse, imité par son garde du corps. Il attendit que les chevaux s’ébranlent pour soupirer.

\- Elle n’a même pas fait semblant de pleurer !

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu’elle te pleure ?

Henryl lança un regard de reproche à son garde.

\- Je suis son fils ?

\- Un Oméga indigne. Une lettre par trimestre lui ira très bien.

Henryl sourit, dévoilant ses crocs.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c’était une mauvaise chose.

Il ne voyait pas le problème à être Oméga. Oh, les Alphas pouvaient inspirer crainte et soumission, profitaient d’une force supérieure et des mutations les plus létales, mais quel était _l’intérêt_? Pouvoir lacérer vos convives en petits rubans de chair apeurée ne vous assurait pas de bonnes soirées.

Le sang des dieux s’exprimait tout aussi clairement chez les Omégas, mais leurs mutations étaient plus utiles que simplement « mieux terrasser l’adversaire ». Ils pouvaient apaiser, attirer, voire fasciner pour les plus puissants ; leurs mutations, plus subtiles, étaient entre autres liées à la fertilité de la terre ou des mers. Objectivement, un Alpha pouvait tuer une fois tandis qu’un Oméga pouvait manipuler cent fois. En plus, vous mangiez mieux avec un Oméga pour stimuler vos champs qu’avec un Alpha pour annihiler les pillards. Pour Henryl, le calcul était vite fait.

Le roi comme l’Eglise prêchaient la supériorité des Alphas. L’idéologie avait glissé sur Henryl sans l’atteindre, comme l’avaient fait la plupart des saints principes qu’on avait tenté de lui inculquer.

Le garde haussa les épaules.

\- Pour Mère, les Omégas doivent être soumis et sages.

\- Parce que si davantage m’imitaient, on s’apercevrait que les Alphas n’excellent vraiment qu’à combattre. Je suis sûr qu’elle pense que tu as fugué à cause de moi, ricana Henryl.

Le garde sourit d’un coup.

\- Parce qu’elle a tort ?

\- C’est le plus beau compliment que tu m’aies fait, soupira le jeune comte. Tu as de la chance qu’elle ne regarde jamais le peuple. Père est plus attentif.

\- Père ne serait pas venu te saluer.

Henryl contempla sa sœur avec une fierté mêlée d’intense satisfaction. Ils étaient nés en même temps, mais Charlyse avait toujours montré une douceur et une réserve qu’on lui avait présentées comme naturelles. Il l’avait haïe, enfant, et puis… Bah. Les choses changeaient. Un jour où vous en aviez vraiment besoin, votre sœur prétendait que vous aviez passé la soirée à lire en sa compagnie et que votre gueule de bois venait d’un mal dont vous vous plaigniez déjà hier ; par la suite, elle vous fournissait vos meilleurs alibis. Vous lui filiez de vieux romans pré-catastrophe en échange.

Une belle alliance fraternelle se formait.

Et maintenant, Charlyse avait _fui son mariage arrangé_. Elle avait rasé ses cheveux longs jusqu’au crâne, suggéré une ombre de barbe sur ses joues et ses mâchoires, dissimulé son teint clair sous la crasse bien simulée d’un soldat ordinaire. Un trait de khôl soigneusement maladroit altérait la forme de ses yeux. Sa fugue déshonorait la famille et Henryl _adorait_. D’autres auraient été furieux de voir leur statut et leur sang éclaboussés par l’égoïsme d’une seule, mais Henryl avait depuis longtemps décidé qu’il ne voulait pas de l’honneur qu’on lui prêchait dans le même souffle qu’on lui expliquait sa soi-disant sujétion naturelle.

Que son père et sa mère luttent donc pour arranger les choses ! Qu’ils expédient donc leur fils indigne en pis-aller auprès du fiancé malheureux de Charlyse ! Lui se sentait extrêmement fier de sa jumelle adorée.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda sa sœur.

\- De quoi?

\- Le mariage. Tu veux fuir aussi ? A part moi, mère ne t’a alloué que quatre gardes. On peut... Je ne sais pas, tenter de les empoisonner ou autre, prétendre que tu es sur le point d’avoir tes chaleurs et les envoyer à l’écart ? Je suis la seule Oméga, donc la seule à pouvoir rester avec toi... Rien qu’en vendant les chevaux et tes parures, nous pouvons vivre confortablement pendant quelques années.

Henryl siffla, admiratif face à l’esprit pratique de sa sœur. Était-ce là sa bonne influence ? Non ! Charlyse avait toujours eu d’excellentes dispositions cachées sous un tempérament assez stoïque pour que leurs parents y lisent seulement ce qu’ils voulaient voir.

\- Tentant, mais… J’attends de voir. Si mon futur mari est assez bête, il pourrait présenter un excellent parti.

Charlyse pinça les lèvres, désapprobatrice.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop arrogant.

\- J’ai trompé mes parents, je tromperai bien un mari !

\- Tu t’en es tiré avec eux parce que tu connaissais tous les chemins jusqu’à la ville et que nos gardes t’adoraient assez pour se laisser graisser la patte. Là-bas, tu seras en terre inconnue.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, assura Henryl avec un large sourire. S’il est trop laid, on fuira !

\- J’aimerais être aussi inconsciente que toi, soupira Charlyse.

Henryl lui tapota amicalement l’épaule :

\- Arrête de me complimenter.

***

Le convoi fut attaqué par des diables errants après six jours de voyage. Henryl demeura prudemment dans le carrosse, résistant à l’envie ardente de se terrer sous la banquette. Bien sûr, il en avait déjà combattu: les créatures étaient nombreuses, loin des villes, quoique heureusement trop lentes et maladroites pour constituer une véritable menace pour un homme résolu à défendre son droit de faire la fête. Restait qu’elles l’angoissaient _profondément_.

Les diables avaient presque l’air humain, et ce _presque_ rendait leurs différences encore plus monstrueuses ; le beige-rosé maladif de leurs peaux, la sclérotique livide de leurs yeux, leur expression vide et animale. Certains portaient même des vêtements pillés sur les cadavres de leurs victimes ou, plus souvent, sur les corps qui gisaient oubliés au cœur des villes-maudites abandonnées. Les boutons ou les ceinturons restaient trop complexes pour eux, et leur mise désordonnée révélait assez qu’il ne s’agissait guère plus que d’échos réflexes. Ceux qui portaient des armes les maniaient comme un gourdin, sans finesse ni stratégie ; l’intelligence des diables ne dépassait pas celle d’un enfant en bas âge. Leur hostilité n’avait jamais pu être apaisée. Même les pouvoirs Omégas les faisaient fuir au mieux, les excitaient au pire.

Le pire, cependant, c’était qu’ils étaient _vides_. Aux yeux de Henryl, tous ceux qui vivaient ou avaient vécu dégageaient une luminosité intrinsèque – tous sauf les diables, et ça le terrifiait bien plus que le reste. Ils étaient agressifs, ils étaient laids, ils étaient contre-natures et il les _détestait_. Puisqu’il avait des soldats pour combattre pour lui, ce qui n’était pas le cas quand il les croisait à l’occasion de ses escapades, il était enfin l’heure de profiter de son statut d’Oméga.

\- Ces diables sont quand même nombreux… Je devrais les aider, grimaça Charlyse.

\- Non ! Tu es _ma_ garde du corps, pas la leur ! refusa énergiquement Henryl. Imagine que l’un deux réussisse à entrer ?

\- Tu as déjà tué six diables en une nuit. Tu m’as rapporté les _oreilles_ pour me le prouver.

La voix de Charlyse sonnait incroyablement amère pour une plaisanterie qui datait bien de sept mois. Sa sœur n’avait aucun sens de l’humour.

\- Mais elles étaient très jolies ! Ils avaient été infesté par un lichen, alors ça brillait de façon très –

\- Tu _sais_ que je n’ai pas tes yeux ! Ton lichen avait juste l’air de traces de crasse !

\- J’avais oublié, bouda Henryl.

Leurs pouvoirs se complétaient. Lui voyait ; Charlyse rêvait.

Pour Henryl, le monde était un enchevêtrement d’énergies – des écheveaux magnifiques d’une couleur qui ne s’exprimait nulle part pleinement dans la nature. L’église de la ville était festonnée de liens chatoyants qui s’enfonçaient profondément dans le sol et s’élevaient indéfiniment vers les cieux ; tout organisme vivant luisait d’un éclat diffus qui gagnait en intensité avec leur mutation ; les émanations des pouvoirs Oméga ou Alpha créaient des nuages d’étincelles comme des lucioles ; certains lieux, apparemment morts et arides, grouillaient en fait de tresses pulsantes et presque _vivantes…_ Certaines de ces manifestations brûlaient les doigts de Henryl s’il tentait de les toucher ; d’autres demeuraient impalpables ; d’autres enfin ployaient étrangement sous ses mains et se laissaient modeler.

Pour Charlyse, le monde ne brillait pas d’un réseau d’énergie étrange et lumineuse. Par contre, son crétin de frère avait parfois l’idée de trifouiller des émanations inconnues et _elle_ en payait les conséquences ; ses nuits se peuplaient de rêves sur les cibles qu’il avait manipulées. Lorsqu’il avait tenté de toucher aux réseaux de l’église, elle avait passé deux semaines à se réveiller en saignant du nez. Henryl arguait qu’elle y avait gagné une empathie exacerbée, presque une prescience, quant aux émotions d’autrui. Charlyse rétorquait qu’elle lui ferait dévorer son oreiller ensanglanté s’il retentait l’expérience.

Charlyse n’était pas toujours drôle. Néanmoins, elle était actuellement le seul rempart qui tenait entre Henryl et les diables, ce qui appelait à la diplomatie.

\- Je t’ai dit que j’étais désolé, signala noblement Henryl. Imagine que je t’en veuilles autant pour tes plaisanteries à toi.

\- Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que je t’ai joué un tour pendable ?

L’attaque était traître. Non seulement sa sœur n’avait pas énormément d’humour, mais elle était _gentille_. C’était terrible et fourbe que de les mettre face à face comme ça.

Charlyse jeta un nouveau coup d’œil dehors, prenant avantage du silence de son frère, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ces diables ont l’air particulièrement féroce. Je sors aider nos hommes.

\- Et mon corps ? protesta Henryl, outré.

\- Ton corps peut très bien se garder tout seul. Ça te fera des oreilles à offrir à ton fiancé.

Les sœurs ! Les sœurs étaient d’impitoyables engeances du démon. Atterré, Henryl ne put que voir sa jumelle, soi-disant son alliée, sortir du carrosse pour soutenir les soldats.

Bon. D’accord, maintenant qu’il regardait, les diables avaient l’air un peu plus vifs qu’à l’ordinaire. Ils étaient même plus nombreux : bien plus d’une dizaine, au moins trois pour chaque garde. L’un des hommes s’était même fait blesser, une rareté. Henryl devait-il sortir les épauler ? C’était ce que criait son honneur, dont il avait quelques vagues bribes malgré ses meilleurs efforts, mais sa rationalité lui criait plutôt qu’ils étaient bientôt arrivés au château du duc de Meilharec – quelques heures au pire – et qu’ils pouvaient se permettre quelques blessés.

Charlyse pouvait bien se moquer : elle ne comprenait pas l’horreur sourde d’affronter des choses creuses, qui n’auraient jamais dû bouger. Un mort-vivant aurait été moins terrifiant qu’un diable. Au moins, il aurait eu, à un moment, l’étincelle de ce que Henryl associait avec la _vie_.

Profondément offensé par le sort, le jeune noble tritura la garde de son épée. Pourquoi Charlyse devait-elle être si morale ? Par sa faute, il allait se sentir coupable ! Et si l’un des diables réussissait à parvenir jusqu’au carrosse ? Si l’un deux réussissait à ne serait-ce que tapoter la porte, Henryl allait hurler et déshonorer toute sa lignée. Déjà, en temps normal, il ne les combattait qu’en criant sa peur à tue-tête du premier regard jusqu’au dernier coup.

Bon sang, les hommes peinaient vraiment. L’un des diables faillit réussir à passer avant d’être fauché par Charlyse. Henryl couina à mi-voix pour se détendre, les mains crispées sur son épée.

Un cor résonna soudain au loin. De l’aide ? De l’aide ! Ivre de soulagement à l’idée de n’avoir plus à sortir, le jeune noble se pressa davantage contre la vitre pour apercevoir son sauveur potentiel. Sans surprise, vu la distance et l’angle, il ne vit que des soldats et des diables qui combattaient. Il aurait pu prétendre sortir aider ses hommes afin de satisfaire sa curiosité, mais ç’aurait été contre-productif.

Flûte.

Quelques longues minutes s’écoulèrent. Henryl décida qu’attendre la fin d’un affrontement en restant enfermé dans un carrosse comptait définitivement parmi les pires expériences de sa vie. Non seulement il avait peur, mais il s’ennuyait sec. Maintenant qu’il attendait un héros joueur de cor, en plus, le temps lui semblait passer encore plus lentement.

Le temps passa. Henryl renonça à observer le combat par sa fenêtre – c’était beaucoup trop stressant, surtout que Charlyse avait le mauvais goût de combattre hors de vue – et s’occupa en chantant dans sa tête.

Il avait épuisé les comptines de son enfance, les chansons du troubadour de la cour et entamait à peine le palmarès paillard des auberges de la ville lorsqu’on frappa enfin à la porte de son carrosse. Charlyse ! Le visage de sa sœur avait été éclaboussé de sang de diable, mais elle avait l’air intacte. Une blessée n’aurait pas eu une telle expression de pur jugement.

\- Tu peux sortir, Henryl. Ton promis est venu te sauver.

Oh ! _Oh._ Henryl jaillit du carrosse aussi vite qu’il était dignement possible de le faire, tentant autant que possible d’avoir l’air choqué et délicat plus que curieux. Il avait assez observé Charlyse pour réussir à l’émuler : une étincelle d’approbation traversa les yeux jaunes de sa jumelle avant qu’elle s’incline.

\- Seigneur Henryl… Le duc Aelfed de Meilharec est venu vous accueillir.

Henryl balança sa plus jolie révérence. Il compta une pleine seconde avant de se relever avec une lenteur étudiée.

Le duc Aelfed de Meilharec était plus qu’à son goût : il lui donnait même extrêmement faim.

L’homme était grand, sans surprise, et massif. Sa cape de fourrure et son manteau de laine accentuaient la ligne solide de ses épaules, soulignaient l’arc très droit de sa nuque. Ses mains solides s’achevaient en griffes aiguisées, d’un nacré sombre, qui laisseraient des marques plaisantes sur le dos de Henryl. Une intensité sévère imprégnait ses traits nets – droits, durs, malgré tout adoucis par quelque chose d’indéfinissable dans ses yeux gris-orangés.

Il avait l’air jeune en années, plus âgé en devoir. Des cernes soulignaient l’arc tombant de son regard. Henryl se portait d’office volontaire pour lui faire oublier toute soirée sans sommeil : avec lui en époux, Aelfed dormirait comme un bébé.

\- Je suis Henryl de Karmalo… Ma sœur, malheureusement, est au plus mal, et son état n’ira pas en s’arrangeant. Mes parents m’ont envoyé à sa place ; je suis Oméga également. C’est un honneur que de vous rencontrer, Seigneur de Meilharec, salua Henryl de sa voix la plus douce et courtoise.

L’Alpha se fendit à son tour d’une révérence. Henryl cligna des yeux, décontenancé. Dans le comté de Karrmalo, les Alphas n’inclinaient que la tête face aux Omégas – fussent-il de la même famille. Vu la nouvelle qu’il lui avait délivré, Henryl avait plus attendu un salut raide ou un silence outré que le moindre véritable égard.

\- C’est une triste nouvelle pour votre sœur. Vos parents ont dû laisser une missive avec vous ?

\- Dans mon carrosse, acquiesça Henryl. Si vous souhaitez…

Aelfed secoua la tête. Henryl fixa sa gorge solide. Il voulait la mordre.

Si Aelfed ne l’expulsait pas manu militari de son duché, ce qui semblait bien parti, Henryl s’apprêtait à faire un excellent mariage arrangé.

\- Je suis venu m’assurer que vous arriviez en sûreté sur nos terres. Ces derniers temps... Les diables se montrent particulièrement animés.

Le duc observa un instant de silence. L’éclat pâle de ses yeux se perdit sur la neige.

\- Mes hommes et moi vous accompagnerons jusqu’au château, n’ayez crainte.

Pour la première fois, Henryl remarqua la dizaine de soldats qui escortaient le duc ; jusque-là, il s’était davantage concentré sur le très tentant Alpha qui lui faisait face. Il inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance, souriant :

\- Merci à vous, seigneur. Je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissant pour votre prévenance…

Au demeurant, il l’était. L’homme n’avait pas besoin de venir à sa rencontre, ni de demeurer aussi courtois face à un Oméga qui lui avouait à demi-mot que sa sœur ne voulait pas l’épouser. Le duc Aelfed de Meilharec avait l’air singulièrement décent.

Henryl avait juste une seule question.

Pourquoi son futur fiancé était-il déjà marié ?

***

Le château de Meilharec avait été bâti sur les ruines d’une cité ancienne ; le résultat était laid mais solide, conçu pour durer. Une première muraille entourait la citadelle en elle-même, puis une deuxième enceinte ceignait la ville prospère à ses pieds. Les habitants poussèrent les cris de circonstance face au carrosse de Henryl. Aelfed prit congé sitôt après lui avoir présenté ses appartements, une domestique zélée prenant aussitôt la suite.

Les appartements d’Henryl avaient un _bain_. Un bain ! Avec un vrai système de plomberie ! Le château de Karrmalo n’avait que deux salles de bain, en partie parce que les parents de Henry désapprouvaient les luxes pré-Illumination et en partie parce que les artisans spécialisés qui maîtrisaient la technologie nécessaire coûtaient une petite fortune. Il était hors de question que Henryl gaspille cette chance ! Il se déshabilla sur-le-champ pour en profiter. L’eau était parfaite, glaciale à souhait : la température exacte de la mer qui se pressait non loin contre les terres. Ses instincts les plus profonds s’y complaisaient – cette part ineffable propre à chaque homme mais plus encore aux Omégas et aux Alphas, avide du sel et du froid océaniques.

Henryl avait un grand-père qu’on disait mort noyé. Un jour où il chevauchait près des côtes, il avait crié qu’on l’appelait et s’était précipité dans les flots. Henryl avait vu, avec intérêt, la part brillante de son être se dégager de son carcan corporel pour s’enfoncer dans les profondeurs ; le corps en lui-même n’avait été repêché que quelque jours plus tard.

Quelqu’un, quelque chose ou une nuée demeurait dans l’océan. Certains des fils chatoyants qui luisaient des églises s’y enfonçaient ; Saint Christophe, par exemple, ou la Mater Sainte qui avait engendré toute vie. Henryl espérait se « noyer », un jour. Le sourire du cadavre de son grand-père avait été tout bonnement _éclatant_.

\- Ce bain est parfait, soupira-t-il avec bonheur.

\- Merci, Seigneur, salua la femme corpulente qui semblait mener sa nouvelle escorte domestique. Pouvons-nous vous servir ? Peut-être avez-vous faim ? Soif ?

\- Pas pour l’instant, merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

La femme lança un regard à Charlyse, qui demeurait plantée près du bain en bonne garde du corps, et renifla moins discrètement qu’elle le pensait. Elle sembla rassurée d’identifier un autre Oméga, d’une, et une complète absence de désir, de deux.

\- Un laquais demeurera à votre porte si vous avez la moindre question, Seigneur.

\- Merci, merci.

Henryl attendit que la porte fût close avant de lancer un grand sourire à sa sœur :

\- Tu voudras prendre la suite, Charlyse ?

\- Tu penses que ton promis prendra bien de trouver ta garde du corps nue dans ton bain ?

\- Je suis un supérieur très attentionné.

\- C’est pour ça que tu n’es même pas sorti nous aider.

\- Tu sais que je déteste ces trucs-là ! protesta Henryl.

Il n’était pas _lâche_. Il haïssait simplement de tout son cœur tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un diable, et son exécration était telle qu’elle le _forçait_ à rester aussi éloigné que possible.

\- Ça ne t’a jamais empêché de faire le mur, pourtant.

Charlyse était cruelle. Henryl réfléchit à quelques réponses potentielles avant de se résoudre au fait qu’il avait un sacré désavantage stratégique.

Il était l’heure de changer de sujet.

\- Allez, allez. Sinon, que penses-tu du duc ? Il est sacrément sympathique, non ?

\- L’annonce de ma « maladie » l’a offensé, comme prévu, mais il l’a masqué. Tu as vu sa mine ? Il a les yeux cernés et l’air… je ne sais pas, Henryl, j’ai l’impression qu’il cache quelque chose... ou porte une responsabilité très lourde ?

Henryl fronça les sourcils. L’expérience lui avait appris à se fier à l’empathie surnaturelle de Charlyse.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il cache ?

\- Ça, je n’en ai aucune idée. Ce n’est pas un imbécile brutal, cependant. Il faudra être très prudents envers lui. On aurait vraiment dû fuir sur la route…

\- Ah ! Est-ce que tu penses qu’il cache qu’il est déjà marié ?

\- _Pardon_ ?

 _-_ Il est déjà marié, expliqua Henryl en agrippant son savon. Il a un lien doré qui part de sa nuque, comme une morsure conjugale ! Le lien est beaucoup plus brillant que d’habitude, mais c’est peut-être parce que c’est un lien entre Alphas...

\- Une _morsure conjugale_? Il sait que sa fiancée est en route et il accepte la morsure d’une autre ?

La voix de Charlyse vibrait de pur outrage. Henryl lui-même devait admettre qu’il était un peu vexé. Peut-être que le domaine de Karrmalo était plus petit que celui de Meilharec, mais ils n’en restaient pas moins nobles – et puis, quoi, même un paysan se serait outré de voir son fiancé officialiser sa relation avec un tiers parti, non ?

Une morsure n’était pas anodine. Elle signifiait un véritable engagement, le gravait dans la chair de l’officiant. Celles des Alphas duraient presque trois ans, celles des Bêtas quelques mois, et celles des Omégas ne tenaient pas du tout – à charge pour eux de marquer leur conjoint de leur odeur chaque fois qu’ils le pouvaient.

Une morsure avait un _sens_. Tant qu’elle demeurait masquée, Aelfed pouvait prolonger l’imposture, mais si ça s’apprenait… Toutes les règles du clergé et de la bienséance exigeaient qu’il épouse le responsable aussi longtemps que la morsure tiendrait. Ce n’était pas simplement une histoire de sexe mais de _divinité_.

Si c’était vraiment ça, pas étonnant qu’il ait l’air de mal dormir : le rite de mariage exigeait que les deux fiancés exhibent leur nuque nue à l’assistance. Henryl était prêt, à la rigueur, à épouser un infidèle – après tout, lui-même était arrivé fermement décidé à mentir et à cocufier son époux si celui-ci s’avérait insatisfaisant –, mais le maquillage d’Aelfed avait intérêt à bien tenir.

\- Je peux le tolérer, décida-t-il.

\- Henryl ! Tu es comte de Karrmalo !

\- Écoute, s’il me trompe, je n’aurai qu’à davantage le tromper. En plus, qui sait ? Peut-être qu’il a eu une aventure avec une paysanne et ses conseillers le forcent à se caser ? Tu sais, moi-même, j’ai failli me laisser mordre une ou deux fois...

\- _Henryl_! Tu es _compte de Karrmalo_ !

\- Je n’en suis pas moins humain, rétorqua noblement le jeune aristocrate.

\- Tu illustres certainement toutes les faiblesses de la chair mortelle, répliqua Charlyse d’un ton acide.

Sa sœur était si cruelle. Surtout quand elle avait raison. Henryl simula une noyade dramatique pour exprimer sa défaite.

\- Dame Charlyse, ayez pitié d’un pauvre pécheur...

\- Des pécheurs, oui, des inconscients, non. Sors de ce bain ! Tu vas finir par imiter notre grand-père.

Henryl fit la moue. Il n’aurait vraiment pas dû dire à sa sœur que l’homme avait eu une belle mort mais, en sa défense, il avait alors quatorze ans et moins d’empathie.

\- Bien, ma Dame.

A contrecœur, il se rinça et s’extirpa de l’eau. Après des jours de voyage sans point d’eau propres à la baignade, se sentir propre avait quelque chose de quasi décadent.

\- Tu devrais _vraiment_ te baigner, tu sais.

Charlyse haussa les épaules :

\- J’ai entendu les soldats discuter ; les domestiques ont une salle d’eau commune.

\- Mais tu es _comtesse_! protesta Henryl, horrifié.

Charlyse appartenait à la lignée de Karrmalo ! Se déguiser en vilain était envisageable et même amusant, mais _vivre_ comme eux ? Se laver parmi la plèbe ? Elle avait un honneur familial à sauver !

La jeune femme lui retourna un regard noir pour toute réponse :

\- Il n’y a pas de raison pour que tu sois seul à agir à ta guise avec l’honneur familial, mon cher frère. Je ne suis plus comtesse, je suis vilaine.

Henryl haleta, frappé par la violence de l’affirmation. Il s’était tellement concentré sur l’aspect amusant de la situation qu’il avait complètement occulté le reste. Charlyse éclata de rire.

\- Tu n’avais vraiment pas compris ? Si tu voyais ta tête ! Est-ce que je faisais la même au pire de tes bêtises ? Parce que je comprends pourquoi tu adorais me les raconter, maintenant !

Charlyse était _affreuse_.

***

Tout le désespoir et l’argumentaire de Henryl ne lui suffirent pas trouver une raison pour laquelle sa garde du corps ne pourrait pas se laver avec le reste du peuple. C’était horrible, c’était épouvantable, mais c’était également inévitable.

Se retrouver dans la situation de l’enfant sage avait quelque chose de profondément offensant. Henryl s’endormit ulcéré, se réveilla outré et petit-déjeuna vexé. Une fois en pleine digestion, il se souvint qu’il était quasiment fiancé – ne restait plus que l’accord officiel de l’intéressé. Ayant d’autres sujets en tête, il se permit de se détendre, voire même d’angoisser un peu sur son futur proche, qui semblait beaucoup plus réel maintenant que son promis était plus qu’une vague théorie esquissée au cours de ses conversations avec Charlyse.

Bon. Rien de tout ça ne lui plaisait. Que faisait donc le duc de Meilharec à s’être déjà marié ? S’il fallait qu’il fût mari indigne, ne voulait-il pas être de ces Alphas libidineux que décrivaient les contes de troubadours ? A vue de nez, il n’avait pas l’air d’un priapique et c’était bien dommage.

\- Avez-vous déjeuné à votre goût, seigneur ? s’enquit le valet chargé de son escorte.

Une escorte ! Aelfed le traitait bien, Henryl devait l’admettre, mais n’aurait-il pas pu venir lui-même ? Bon, certes, l’homme était duc et devait avoir un certain nombre de charges à gérer, mais Henryl aurait aimé savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Ou, du moins, consommé.

\- C’était délicieux, répondit-il avec la courtoisie d’un parfait fiancé.

\- Souhaitez-vous visiter le château ce matin ? Le duc a libéré son après-midi pour vous faire visiter les terres alentour.

\- Avec grand plaisir !

L’enthousiasme de Henryl était sincère. D’une, l’offre signifiait implicitement qu’il était accepté comme fiancé remplaçant ; de l’autre, il avait hâte de voir le – leur ? _Leur !_ – château. Avait-il des passages secrets ? Le château de Karrmalo en avait, et celui-ci était deux fois plus grand ; il _fallait_ qu’ils aient des passages secrets !

Sensible à ce que Henryl ne pouvait consentir à appeler « émerveillement », les valets – ou _ses_ valets ? Aurait-il une domesticité entière rien qu’à lui, comme un véritable maître de maison ? – ne manquèrent pas de vanter les merveilles de la forteresse et de la cité qui s’amassait autour de ses murs. La ville de Meilharec comptait au moins _quinze mille âmes_ (quinze mille !), deux fois plus que Karrmalo ! Elle avait un _port_ qu’abordaient parfois des navires _étrangers_! La plus haute tour de la citadelle offrait une vue imprenable sur la mer ; Henryl trembla, saisi, rien qu’à contempler son immensité sombre et glacée.

La tour, malheureusement, n’abritait pas les appartements du duc mais le poste d’un vigile. Le duc n’avait pas d’astronome – une absence un peu curieuse : chaque famille noble en possédait un, normalement, afin de repérer les alignements astraux qui encourageraient la violence des diables, affaibliraient les récoltes si celles-ci étaient touchées par le moindre rayon nocturne, favoriseraient la fertilité de l’un ou l’autre genre…

A voir le silence des domestiques quand il avait demandé où se trouvaient les appartements de l’astronome, cependant, Henryl résolut de réserver la question à plus tard. Il aurait d’autres occasions de se faire mal voir ; ce mystère-là pouvait attendre.

\- Notre château est merveilleux, non ? commenta-t-il lorsqu’il eut enfin une minute de calme avec Charlyse. Il est si _grand_! Et cette vue sur la mer ! Et tu as vu la salle des audiences ? Celle de nos parents est beaucoup moins décorée !

\- Je me demande plutôt pourquoi ils n’ont pas d’astronomes…

Charlyse était beaucoup trop pessimiste.

***

Le premier après-midi que passa Henryl avec son futur époux fut tout à fait…

Courtois ?

Courtois. Aelfed était poli et respectueux. Il ne prenait pas, avec Henryl, cet air supérieur que la plupart des Alphas aimaient à affecter – cette attitude qui proclamait à chaque instant « mon aptitude à mieux tuer ou terrifier me rend intrinsèquement supérieur de nature ». Il lui avait même posé des questions sur l’administration du domaine, comme pour éprouver ses compétences en la matière ; Henryl, qui était venu déterminé à briller pour son physique et sa frivolité attachante, avait connu une seconde de panique avant de répondre honnêtement. Sa mère avait toujours trouvé l’intelligence répulsive pour un Oméga, mais Aelfed n’avait pas l’air de partager ce sain principe de la lignée Karrmalo.

Le duc avait eu l’air satisfait, ce qui avait flatté l’ego de Henryl et augmenté la sympathie qu’il ressentait déjà pour son fiancé. L’homme était venu pour l’accueillir malgré le danger, semblait sincèrement intéressé par ses opinions et le traitait correctement malgré la _maladie-c’est-promis_ de sa sœur. D’accord, il y avait cette histoire de morsure, mais c’était le genre d’erreur que Henryl aurait pu faire et il préférait un mari infidèle que cruel.

Le problème, c’était, eh bien… La courtoisie. Henryl avait l’habitude de séduire facilement ; il suffisait d’une très subtile diffusion de cette magie propre aux Omegas et puis d’un jeu de gestuelles, de proximité, de regards détournés… L’odeur d’Aelfed révélait bel et bien un peu d’attraction, mais pas tant que ça, et ce « pas tant » était horriblement vexant.

\- Tu as l’habitude des fêtards qui ne pensent qu’avec leurs gonades, mon frère. Aelfed est un duc.

\- Mais je suis son futur époux !

\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu sais que tu vas coucher avec quelqu’un que tu seras fatalement excité par lui, Henryl. Peut-être même qu’il trouve ça _moins_ excitant. C’est juste un devoir reproductif…

\- Tu es horrible ! protesta Henryl, outré. Tu vas voir, après notre première nuit, s’il voit ça comme un simple devoir reproductif!

Charlyse rit. La vie de soldate et de parias la révélait. C’était honteux.

***

Le dixième jour, après un dîner très courtois (Henryl commençait à haïr la courtoisie), Aelfed de Meilharec invita Henryl dans ses appartements. Jusqu’à la fin de la semaine précédente, Henryl aurait intérieurement sautillé d’enthousiasme ; maintenant, cependant, il savait que son mari était au stéréotype de l’Alpha priapique ce que lui-même était à l’image de l’Omega docile. Aelfed n’allait sûrement pas lui proposer de s’avancer sur leurs fiançailles. Quoi qu’il ait à lui dire, c’était probablement une énième question d’administration, ou d’éthique, ou de culture générale sur les Anciens et la musique et tous les sujets formels et _courtois_ qu’ils avaient abordés ensemble.

Aelfed attendit poliment que Henryl se fût assis (encore une marque de _courtoisie_ ) avant de l’imiter. Ses cernes étaient plus visibles qu’à l’ordinaire. Le côté positif, c’était que ça soulignait très joliment la teinte de ses yeux – une nuance changeante, pulsante, à mi-chemin entre l’acier et le soleil couchant. Il s’était attaché les cheveux, mais quelques boucles noires tombaient quand même sur son front pâle ; sa veste n’était pas aussi bien ajustée qu’elle aurait dû l’être. Est-ce que c’était le moment où un bon Oméga aurait dû se morfondre d’inquiétude ?

Aelfed le fixa un instant. Ce soir-là, ses yeux étaient plus gris qu’orangés ; son regard en semblait plus creux, presque hanté – ses traits plus secs et sévères.

\- Je vous accepte comme fiancé.

Seul une expérience prolongée du paraître sauva Henryl d’une expression de stupeur. On l’avait testé ? Pendant si longtemps ? (Et, plus surprenant, il avait passé l’épreuve ?)

D’un côté, oui, un mariage ne se faisait qu’une fois. De l’autre, Aelfed devait bien comprendre quel scandale se serait ensuivi s’il avait renvoyé Henryl après dix jours ; refuser de le recevoir par outrage face à la substitution, oui, mais après tant de jours ? Au mieux, Henryl serait déshonoré ; au pire, la famille de Karrmalo pouvait estimer que l’offense méritait une rétribution armée.

\- Je suis très honoré d’être accepté par un homme si prudent, acquiesça Henryl d’un ton neutre.

Aelfed, bien sûr, comprit le reproche voilé. Il inclina la tête, fermant les yeux. Le geste prit Henryl de court. Les ducs ne s’inclinaient pas, s’excusaient encore moins.

\- Pardonnez-moi. J’ai conscience de votre situation, mais les Meilharec se doivent d’être particulièrement exigeants en matière conjugale. Notre espérance de vie est brève. Vous me survivrez. J’ai besoin d’un époux intelligent et vertueux pour régner après ma mort.

Le monologue était bref, mais riche de tellement de points d’ombre ou d’émotion que Henryl avait presque envie de faire une liste. Son fiancé venait-il de lui annoncer qu’il serait jeune veuf ? Et de complimenter son intelligence (ç’aurait été la première fois, et touchait Henryl bien plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre) et sa vertu (c’en était presque culpabilisant) ?

Et de s’excuser _explicitement_? Un duc, un Alpha, un – tout ?

C’était _beaucoup trop_ d’imprévus de la part d’un homme que Henryl avait paisiblement classé dans sa catégorie « un peu étrange, mais surtout un peu ennuyeux ».

\- Ne craignez rien. Mon maréchal saura s’occuper de la partie martiale du rôle ; nous les formons pour.

« Nous les formons pour ». Henryl chercha quelque chose à dire, n’importe quoi, et ne trouva pas grand-chose de brillant.

\- Vous allez mourir ?

Aelfed se fendit d’un sourire presque amusé. L’expression adoucissait un peu ses traits ; elle lui convenait bien mieux que sa gravité ordinaire.

\- Nous mourons tous. Les gens de ma lignée, cependant, sont plus prompts à la chose.

C’était _maintenant_ que l’homme se révélait doté d’un sens de l’humour ? Au moment de parler de sa propre mort ? Henryl s’apercevait maintenant d’une chose : il n’appréciait vraiment l’excentricité ou l’inconscience que quand il en était responsable. Autant c’était drôle quand il avait le rôle de coupable, autant ça ne l’était pas _du tout_ quand il devenait public !

\- Quand mourrez-vous ?

La question était un brin plus abrupte que ce que Henryl aurait pu formuler avec un peu de recul, mais il se sentait prêt à se pardonner. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on lui annonçait son veuvage, après tout.

\- J’ai vingt-quatre ans et nous mourons avant trente ans.

_Oh_. Soudain, Henryl comprenait mieux pourquoi Aelfed avait souhaité s’assurer un époux compétent. Même en imaginant qu’ils produisent un héritier dès leur première année de mariage, le duché passerait quelques années sous régence.

\- Je n’en avais pas entendu parler… souffla Henryl avec le sentiment offensant d’avoir été trahi par la vie.

\- C’est un secret de lignée.

Aelfed le toisa du regard. Ses yeux étaient presque entièrement gris, maintenant, à l’exception d’accents orangés tout autour du noir de ses iris.

\- Vous pouvez le transmettre à votre sœur, puisqu’elle restera à vos côtés, mais je vous saurai gré de garder le secret à l’égard de tout autre maintenant que vous joignez ma famille.

Quelque chose se pinça jusqu’à la douleur dans le ventre de Henryl. Quelques fois, il aurait aimé avoir la faculté de s’évanouir à volonté. Hélas, il avait trop peur de se faire mal en tombant pour ne serait-ce que feindre un malaise.

\- Ah, répondit-il.

Aelfed se fendit d’un mince sourire.

\- Dame Charlyse est effectivement transformée par ses cheveux courts, mais la ressemblance est frappante.

Non ! La ressemblance n’était pas frappante ! Leur _mère_ n’avait rien remarqué ! Leurs parents les avaient toujours dit très différents de traits et d’allure ! Charlyse était parfaite, ferme de traits, droite d’allure et Henryl était lui-même, flou et mou ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? _Pourquoi_?

Henryl se sentait au summum de la détresse offensée. Il était très conscient du fait que ses mains tremblaient – plus de stress que de panique. Il n’avait pas peur d’Aelfed. L’homme ne montrait aucune colère, ne sentait pas la rage. Charlyse disait qu’elle n’avait pas senti d’hostilité ou de haine de sa part – de la vexation, parfois, de la préoccupation, toujours, mais pas de rage.

Il n’avait pas peur d’Aelfed, mais il ne comprenait rien et il _détestait_ ne pas comprendre. Chez lui, Henryl n’avait pas eu de pouvoir, ou très peu, mais il connaissait son univers sur le bout des doigts ; les aveuglements de ses parents, les facilités que lui offraient son sourire facile et son tempérament accommodant, les humeurs et les réactions de chaque gens de sa maison. Ici, tout était nouveau et c’était lui qui était compris plutôt que l’inverse habituel.

Là-bas _, tu seras en terre inconnue_ , l’avait averti Charlyse.

Encore une fois, sa sœur avait raison et il la détestait un peu.

Aelfed se leva et vint s’agenouiller à ses côtés, cherchant son regard. Henryl s’extirpa difficilement de sa confusion et soutint sa contemplation, cherchant au moins à se recomposer une allure un peu digne.

Le regard du duc était peut-être couleur d’acier, mais Henryl n’y trouvait aucune dureté. Peut-être que c’était plutôt la teinte de nuages lourds de pluie, illuminés de l’orange du crépuscule. L’homme lui toucha la main :

\- Vous n’avez pas à avoir peur de moi, Henryl. Je sais que les terres de l’Ouest sont plus dures avec leurs Omégas et ne leur laissent pas le luxe de refuser. Ce n’est pas la philosophie de Meilharec. Si votre sœur ne souhaitait pas de mariage, je ne la contraindrai pas et si elle veut demeurer à vos côtés, je suis heureux qu’un visage familier vous accompagne ici. En tant qu’époux, je vous abandonnerai vite. Vous aurez à porter mon veuvage. Je ne m’immiscerai pas dans quelque chose qui vous apporte de la joie.

C’était tellement noble que Henryl avait envie de crier, préférablement sur quelqu’un. Dans son univers bien réglé, les Alphas avaient tendance à user de leur autorité naturelle dès que les choses pouvaient leur échapper ; Aelfed aurait dû se draper dans une dignité féroce et offensée, déployer son aura dominatrice pour intimider Henryl, exiger Charlyse en dû ou se pavaner dans sa supériorité naturelle de fin observateur.

Au lieu de ça, Aelfed était juste triste. Henryl ne savait pas comment gérer la tristesse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se trouvait paralysé, incertain, suspendu dans une situation complètement inconnue.

Dans sa détresse, le jeune noble s’agrippa au comportement qui l’avait tant de fois sauvé de moments de tension avec des inconnus :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m’embrasser ?

Aelfed écarquilla les yeux, visiblement pris de court. Ayant creusé ce qui était ou sa tombe, ou sa voie de sortie, Henryl se permit enfin d’affecter un air aussi pathétique qu’il avait l’impression de l’être.

\- S’il vous plaît… Je me sens tellement perdu.

C’était vrai, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il était _sincère_ puisqu’il faisait _exprès_ d’avoir l’air lamentable, donc ça ne comptait _pas_ comme une faiblesse et _pas_ comme de la sincérité : c’était un calcul, parfaitement, et une prise de contrôle qui fonctionna puisque les yeux d’Aelfed s’adoucirent et qu’il se pencha pour l’embrasser.

Les lèvres d’Aelfed étaient douces, son baiser chaste.

Henryl lui agrippa résolument les épaules et le tira à lui.

Il obtiendrait au moins satisfaction sur _un_ point dans tout ce chaos.

***

Aelfed savait contrôler ses instincts.

C’était terrible et injuste.

Henryl savait contrôler ses instincts mais ne voyait pas l’intérêt de le faire quand y céder avait beaucoup plus d’intérêt.

\- Pas avant le mariage, avait refusé Aelfed.

Mais les geignements de Henryl l’avaient assez apitoyé pour qu’il consente des baisers, et des mordillements doux le long de sa gorge, et quelques caresses contre ses flancs et ses cuisses, et une étreinte assez approfondie pour que Henryl puisse arguer qu’à ce stade, c’était de la cruauté de le laisser dans un tel état de frustration.

\- La pénétration devrait attendre le mariage, hésita Aelfed. Si vous tombez enceint, vos chaleurs…

\- Les mains me suffiront, assura Henryl avec une ferveur fiévreuse.

Aelfed se raidit et rougit de façon adorable. Henryl avait assez d’expérience en la matière pour ne pas rire et battre plutôt des cils avec sa plus belle expression de détresse vulnérable, émanant tout le désir qu’il pouvait.

Les dieux soient loués, son immense expérience en la matière ne le trahit pas.

Ce qui lui laissait un nouveau mystère à résoudre : son futur époux était déjà uni à un autre, mais pourtant puceau.

***

\- Il n’a absolument aucune expérience, conclut Henryl lorsqu’il eut fini son résumé des événements.

\- C’est vraiment ce que tu en retiens ? s’étouffa Charlyse.

\- C’est _l’un_ des points que j’en retiens !

Charlyse lui faisait la grâce d’être aussi démonstrative qu’il l’avait été sur le moment, donc Henryl se sentait le devoir sacré de fanfaronner en faisant semblant d’être aussi irresponsable qu’à son habitude. Elle le fusilla du regard, quelque chose d’incisif durcissant ses yeux pâles.

\- Tu n’as pas dû faire le fier face à lui.

Sa sœur le connaissait beaucoup, beaucoup trop bien ; c’était absolument scandaleux. Henryl fit la moue et changea rapidement le sujet.

\- En tout cas, écoute, il est puceau. Peut-être que _tu_ es empathe, mais _je_ suis débauché. C’était la première fois qu’il touchait quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Peut-être que c’est une relation platonique ? Ça existe, mon cher frère.

Henryl lança un regard de reproche à sa sœur.

\- Je sais, ma chère sœur. Et je sais aussi qu’un homme comme Aelfed ne se ferait pas mordre s’il n’était pas incapable de penser droit. Il a un avenir tout tracé et sa morsure doit tenir pour que le mariage soit sacré par l’église.

\- Peut-être qu’il est très amoureux ?

\- Il ne m’aurait pas touché.

\- Alors quoi ? Une morsure forcée ?

\- Il m’aurait expliqué la situation, rétorqua Henryl avec assurance. C’est un homme franc et qui essaie d’agir au mieux.

Charlyse lui lança un regard en biais :

\- Ça fait étrange de t’entendre dire du bien de quelqu’un d’autre que toi.

\- Oh, femme de peu de foi ! C’est mon futur mari. Et un duc ! Je suis pétri d’admiration pour lui. Mes instincts d’Oméga en palpitent de joie servile.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de tenter d’éviter la question ?

C’était absolument vrai, mais Henryl était assez expert en fuite pour réussir malgré tout à esquiver le sujet à l’aide de plaisanteries assez outrées pour que sa sœur finisse par le traiter d’incorrigible pervers (mais affectueusement. Probablement.) et le laisse à ses pensées.

Il aimait bien Aelfed. Fondamentalement, il n’y avait rien de négatif à apprécier quelqu’un, et encore plus son futur mari, mais c’était un peu embarrassant de devoir admettre qu’il n’aimait pas quelqu’un que pour son physique.

Il avait une réputation à honorer, quand même.

***

Maintenant qu’ils étaient officiellement fiancés, la période des questions était passée : venait... _l’entraînement_.

L’entraînement. Ils auraient pu passer leur temps à apprendre à se connaître au sens déplacé du terme, mais Aelfed était le plus sérieux des fiancés et insistait pour que Henryl soit prêt à prendre la relève s’il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Henryl était venu avec la ferme conviction qu’il serait un objet décoratif et on le faisait _travailler_. On avait _confiance en ses capacités_. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser – rien d’avouable pour un cynique professionnel, en tout cas, à part encore cette vexation maintenant habituelle de n’avoir rien prévu du tout.

\- Vous savez vous battre, constata Aelfed avec surprise lorsqu’ils s’entraînèrent à l’épée.

Henryl fit la moue. Il avait longuement étudié l’expression afin que celle-ci soit plaisante mais quand même expressive.

\- J’ai reçu une éducation.

\- J’ai constaté que votre sœur savait se défendre, mais vous n’étiez pas sorti de votre carrosse…

Henryl croisa les bras, boudeur. Est-ce qu’on allait encore le poursuivre avec cette histoire ?

\- Je déteste les diables. J’ai une vision sensible… Ils révulsent tous mes sens.

\- C’est l’une de vos capacités d’Oméga ?

Henryl hésita. Il n’avait jamais parlé de son don à quelqu’un d’autre que Charlyse ; futur époux ou non, il ne connaissait pas assez Aelfed pour lui donner le détail de ses capacités.

\- Oui. Je peux voir la vie naturelle qui habite les choses, et les diables n’en ont aucune… C’est pire que de voir des cadavres bouger.

Aelfed acquiesça, l’air songeur.

\- Et si je vous emmène les voir de loin pour vous habituer à leur présence ? Peut-être que votre peur s’amoindrira à l’usage.

\- Je n’ai pas _besoin_ de m’habituer, si ?

\- Les diables deviennent plus violents et vivaces à mesure que l’Alpha de cette génération approche de sa mort.

C’était dit tout simplement, et les traits droits d’Aelfed affichaient une neutralité stoïque, et Henryl ne savait pas comment réagir sinon par un mal-être qu’il détestait. Pourquoi l’homme ne geignait-il pas un peu ? Parce que ni les ducs ni les Alphas ne geignaient ? Encore une fois, Henryl se sentait profondément privilégié d’être né Oméga.

Et comment pouvait-il refuser d’approcher des diables, maintenant ?

\- Bien, accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Une pensée lui vint ; il battit des cils, adoucit son expression.

\- Si j’ai des cauchemars, me consolerez-vous ?

Ce n’était pas le genre de répliques qu’un Oméga digne de son rang était supposé décocher, mais quoi ? Ils étaient dorénavant fiancés, et Aelfed semblait mieux le comprendre qu’il aurait dû.

Le duc cligna des yeux avant de saisir et de lui décocher un petit sourire. L’expression, chez lui, n’était jamais entière, comme tempérée d’une éternelle arrière-pensée.

\- Tant que nous ne risquons pas de déranger vos prochaines chaleurs, je vous réconforterai.

Henryl sourit largement.

***

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous en aviez vraiment si peur, reconnut Aelfed d’un ton songeur.

Henryl s’essuya les yeux. Son épée était couverte du sang rouge des diables – d’un écarlate contre-nature plutôt que l’ichor gris des bêtes et des hommes. Il tremblait. Leur idée initiale avait été que Henryl demeurerait à l’écart pendant qu’Aelfed combattait une petite infestation de diable qu’avaient signalée des paysans ; une fois parvenu à proximité de la tanière des bêtes, cependant, Henryl avait eu trop peur pour rester avec son escorte de soldats. Aucun n’était Alpha, et aucun n’était noble, et il n’avait pas besoin d’une bonne raison pour être irrationnel ; entre la peste et le choléra, il avait choisi la peste, à savoir combattre aux côtés d’Aelfed et hurler.

\- J’ai _horreur_ des diables.

\- Mais vous avez quand même voulu m’accompagner ?

\- Je suis plus rassuré avec vous, d’accord ?

Aelfed sourit à nouveau. Le cœur de Henryl battit plus fort avant de s’arrêter net lorsqu’il entendit les mots suivants :

\- Vous avez très bien combattu. Vous avez juste besoin de vous habituer à leur présence. Vous m’accompagnerez dans mes prochaines sorties.

Seule l’éducation de Henryl lui permit de taire un long hurlement.

***

Les chaleurs d’un Oméga ne survenaient qu’une fois toutes les trois lunes, à une date prédéterminée par son signe et par les cycles astraux du moment. D’après les calculs du prêtre local – pas aussi précis que ceux d’un astrologue formé, hélas, mais les Meilharec n’en avaient aucun –, Henryl n’avait plus qu’une semaine avant que les siennes ne surviennent ; son mariage pourrait alors, enfin, être célébré selon la tradition.

En attendant, puisqu’Aelfed le préparait à son rôle conjugal (au sens non divertissant du terme), Henryl lui rendait la pareille. Cela faisait six semaines qu’il avait officiellement reçu le titre de fiancé et, surtout, qu’il s’attachait à apprendre à Aelfed l’essentiel de ce qu’une éducation formelle ne pouvait enseigner : maintenant, l’Alpha savait embrasser, toucher, et le laisser dormir à côté de lui sans chercher à s’étaler sur lui.

Henryl contempla la nuque de son fiancé endormi. Le lien brillait si fort qu’il lui blessait presque les yeux. Il avait envie de le toucher, mais il savait d’avance que le contact le brûlerait.

Il avait interrogé Aelfed sur la façon dont les Alphas de sa lignée mourraient : ceux-ci se ruaient dans la mer un jour et n’y reparaissaient plus, ou l’on tentait de les séquestrer et ils se desséchaient en quelques heures – la peau craquelée, les yeux fripés, la langue gonflée entre leurs lèvres fissurées. Avec les générations et l’expérience, il était considéré comme plus humain de les laisser rejoindre les eaux.

Henryl se souvenait du sourire de son grand-père. L’homme avait été dévot ; il avait passé des heures chaque jour à prier les dieux dans la grande église de Karrmalo. Enfant, Henryl avait été fasciné de voir l’un des liens de l’église se détacher des statues et des reliques précieuses pour se tisser petit à petit à la nuque du vieillard, comme une morsure nuptiale.

Son grand-père avait été marqué par l’un des dieux sous la surface et celui-ci, le jour venu, l’avait appelé. Sa mort avait été belle. Peut-être qu’Aelfed avait été marqué de même ; peut-être serait-il tout aussi heureux quand sa mort surviendrait.

\- La légende familiale dit que notre lignée a pactisé avec l’un des Grands Dieux, avait expliqué le duc.

Sa voix avait ces tonalités neutres et ses yeux, ces teintes de pluie qui prédominaient quand il parlait des sujets difficiles.

\- Ils engendreraient un Alpha par génération. En échange, celui-ci serait pris par les dieux lorsque l’heure viendrait… Puis son plus proche parent… Puis le suivant, et ainsi de suite.

Aelfed s’était fendu d’un demi-sourire face à l’expression de Henryl :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il faut que le sang coule dans vos veines pour que les dieux vous prennent, donc vous serez épargné. Nous n’aurons qu’un seul enfant, par contre. Multiplier notre descendance multiplierait juste les victimes.

Henryl n’avait même pas suggéré d’adopter. Évidemment qu’Alfed s’y refuserait. La lignée devait se perpétuer, aussi pure que possible. Le sang ne pouvait se perdre.

Donc… C’était tout. Henryl serait veuf tôt, engendrerait un Alpha destiné à une brève existence et il ne pouvait, techniquement, rien y faire. Rien qu’en touchant aux entrelacs d’une église, il avait fait muter Charlyse ; d’accord, elle y avait gagné des pouvoirs cette fois-là, et il ne regrettait pas vraiment, mais il n’allait pas risquer de blesser sa sœur juste pour son mari. Il connaissait l’une mieux que l’autre.

Il n’avait même pas _prévu_ d’apprécier Aelfed. Il avait décidé, rien qu’à en entendre parler, que l’homme était un coq arrogant et aveugle. Il avait lancé des paris avec lui-même quant au moment où il le cocufierait pour la première fois. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû planifier ses sorties nocturnes vers les tavernes de Meilharec.

A la place, il passait les trois quarts de son temps avec Aelfed. Loin de le laisser oisif dans ses appartements, l’Alpha s’attachait à l’associer à la vie du duché. Plutôt que de passer ses nuits à courir sinon la campagne, du moins la ville, Henryl finissait régulièrement entre les draps de son mari ou – pire – dormait du sommeil du juste, tel l’Oméga chaste qu’il n’était pas, parce que son fiancé l’avait épuisé à le faire _travailler_. Pendant ce temps, Charlyse s’amusait comme une petite folle à jouer les gardes du corps et à mener une vie de soldat. La vie était injuste.

Henryl soupira et posa une main distraite sur le crâne de son fiancé endormi. Les cheveux d’Aelfed étaient étonnamment doux au contact, un peu comme leur propriétaire. Ils se perdaient en boucles désordonnées sur l’arc de son front, la courbe haute de ses pommettes – l’arc aquilin de son nez.

Le cordon planté dans la nuque d’Aelfed brillait dans l’ombre, chatoyant d’une nuance sans nom. Il ne jetait aucun éclat sur sa peau grise.

Henryl fronça le nez. Il serait vraiment très facile de ne serait-ce que… qu’effleurer la lumière par accident, par exemple. Juste un petit contact. La dernière fois, dans l’église, Henryl avait tenté de saisir le lien à pleine main ; s’il se contentait d’un tout petit tapotement, Charlyse ne subirait sûrement pas de conséquences sérieuses ?

Sûrement pas.

Un tout, tout petit effleurement...

Aelfed soupira à son tour, profondément endormi. Détendus, ses traits gardaient l’air trompeusement sévère. Ils perdaient la tension de l’éveil, cependant – le pincement de sa bouche, le froncement de sourcil qui avait creusé une petite ride au-dessus de l’arête de son nez.

Henryl pressa le bout de son index entre les yeux de l’Alpha, tout doucement, comme pour effacer la marque. Aelfed ne bougea pas. Il faisait une piètre machine à tuer, à ne pas s’éveiller alors qu’on lui touchait le visage.

La petite ride demeurait, un peu frustrante. Henryl fit la moue.

Il toucha la lumière du bout du doigt.

***

\- Tu as _mérité_ cette brûlure, siffla Charlyse en gardant une manche de sa chemise de nuit pressée contre ses narines ensanglantées.

Henryl était venue la voir dès le matin, légèrement préoccupé de l’effet de ses actions sur les rêves de sa sœur. Sans surprise, elle avait connu un sommeil un peu agité.

\- Je ne suis pas d’accord, objecta Henryl.

Il n’avait pas d’argument sinon le fait qu’il avait actuellement très mal. Pour une raison inconnue de lui-même, il avait eu le réflexe profondément idiot de ne pas hurler, pour ne pas réveiller Aelfed, alors que ça l’aurait au moins détendu. Au moins, la soigneuse du château avait eu l’air convenablement affolée lorsqu’il l’avait réveillée.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ton accord. _Pourquoi_ ne m’as-tu pas averti avant de faire ça ?

Henryl cligna des yeux. Pas « pourquoi as-tu fait ça », mais « pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas averti ».

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire ! Et puis…

\- Et puis tu l’as fait parce que tu es un imbécile qui ne réfléchit pas avant d’agir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai cru que tu serais un tant soit peu responsable ! Et si tu m’avais blessée ?

\- C’est pour ça que je ne comptais pas le faire ! rétorqua Henryl, outré.

Charlyse lui décocha un regard noir et lui tourna le dos. Henryl médita un instant avant de décider que la contrition serait son meilleur pari.

\- Je suis désolé, Charlyse. Je n’ai pas réfléchi…

\- Tu dois vraiment avoir besoin de moi si tu t’excuses si vite.

Sa jumelle le connaissait vraiment très bien.

\- Je voulais juste savoir ce dont tu avais rêvé… souffla Henryl de son air le plus mercenairement pathétique.

\- D’un dieu marin. Satisfait ?

Charlyse se frotta les tempes.

\- J’ai un _épouvantable_ mal de tête. Cette lignée… celle de ton fiancé… a attiré son attention. Il leur attache un… comme un grappin ? Et une fois qu’il en a pêché un, il l’accroche à la prochaine forme la plus proche. En… gros. Dans sa tête, c’est beaucoup plus – beaucoup –

Un vaisseau éclata dans son œil gauche. Henryl se pressa de la distraire de dangereux souvenirs.

\- Je vois, je vois. Et est-ce qu’il prête attention à ses proies en tant qu’individus ?

\- A _eux_? Henryl, c’est un –

Charlyse se fendit d’un grand geste de main qui suggérait étonnamment bien l’ineffabilité de l’entité tapie dans les profondeurs. Henryl devait admettre qu’il enviait la capacité de sa sœur à toucher du doigt ce genre de concept, même de loin.

\- Il se moque éperdument de la lignée en elle-même. Il est même au-delà d’être un _il_ , alors distinguer les humains des uns des autres...

Henryl ne dit rien, mais sa sœur savait lire son silence.

\- Henryl, si tu tentais de détacher ce lien – déjà, tu perdrais ta main et ensuite, à _qui_ veux-tu l’attacher ? Une autre famille ? Le dieu peut confondre un mortel avec un autre, mais pas un humain avec un caillou, ou même une bête. Il les reconnaît à la forme et au fait qu’ils remuent, donc une marionnette est aussi hors de question. Est-ce que tu veux faire raser Meilharec de la carte ? On ne sait pas du tout comment il réagira si son lien se perd !

\- Je n’ai pas dit que je voulais faire quelque chose ! se défendit Henryl.

\- Henryl, je te connais. Tu veux protéger Aelfred. Tu es _amoureux_ d’Aelfed.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! protesta le jeune noble, outragé.

Lui ! Amoureux ! Et de son _fiancé_! Les mariages n’avaient rien à voir avec l’amour : ils étaient affaire de politique et de perpétuation de lignée. Si Henryl avait voulu se lancer dans une romance, il aurait pris un amant. D’ailleurs, dans « amant », il y avait presque « amour », tandis que le mot « mariage » n’avait rien en commun avec. Voilà.

\- Tu es amoureux jusqu’aux yeux, rétorqua Charlyse, impitoyable. Tu m’en parles tout le temps et tu n’arrêtes pas de te presser contre lui chaque fois que tu peux.

\- C’est de la _séduction_! rétorqua Henryl, outré. Je ne vais pas m’éprendre de mon propre fiancé !

Ç’aurait été aussi ridicule que de s'amouracher d’un prostitué après une nuit tarifée, ou d’un masseur après sa session. Une relation de mariage était encadrée, légitime, prévisible. C’était à la romance ce que le jardinage était aux pissenlits sauvages.

\- Tu l’es, persifla Charlyse. Tu es tellement rebelle, mon cher frère, que tu es allé faire ce que personne de rationnel n’irait faire : tu as pris ton fiancé comme amant.

\- Non ! Pas du tout. Tu as l’esprit complètement déplacé !

Charlyse rit. Henryl décida qu’il était le plus maltraité des frères.

\- Alors j’imagine que tu n’iras pas prendre de risques idiots pour lui ?

\- Ça n’a rien à voir.

Charlyse leva un sourcil lourd de doute. Elle croisa les bras. Elle ne saignait presque plus du nez.

\- Explique-moi donc tes raisons, alors.

\- Il est juste _gentil_ , tenta Henryl. C’est un homme bien. Je trouve que j’aurais une vie beaucoup plus paisible et paresseuse s’il est vivant, d’accord ? Voilà. Et puis c’est _mon_ mari. Je respecte les dieux –

\- C’est complètement faux –

Henryl ignora noblement l’interruption, concentré sur ses efforts pour préserver sa réputation.

\- … Et je considère qu’ils ont leur vie, et moi la mienne, et qu’une entité divine ne se soucie sûrement pas d’avoir cet homme en particulier, alors que moi si. Le dieu peut avoir plein de proies, mais un seul époux me suffit. Et puis je veux plus d’un enfant. J’ai plein d’excellentes raisons de prendre quelques petits risques. Et puis j’ai déjà une idée !

\- Fais-moi rêver, soupira Charlyse.

Ce n’était pas un _non_.

Henryl se devait de rectifier : il était un frère objectivement chéri.

***

Henryl avait assisté à quelques mariages, mais jamais en tant que marié. Il devait admettre qu’autant la cérémonie était un peu ennuyeuse en temps que convive – lourde, convenue, traditionnelle à en mourir –, autant il se sentait actuellement au summum de l’implication.

Il avait ses chaleurs. Il avait besoin d’attaquer quelqu’un, de mordre quelqu’un, de dévorer quelque chose de cru et, surtout, par-dessus tout, de s’accoupler avec un partenaire digne de lui. A la place, il devait s’encombrer d’une cérémonie _entière_ avant de pouvoir obtenir son dû. Sa tenue de mariage, une robe blanche immaculée, couvrait beaucoup trop de peau. Il se sentait étranglé, hostile, désespéré, affamé, et les sacrifices avaient intérêt à commencer maintenant ou il allait tuer quelqu’un.

Ce fut sa sœur, officiellement en sa qualité de garde du corps, qui lui fit remonter l’allée nuptiale. Henryl pouvait sentir l’odeur des invités s’altérer à son passage, lourde de convoitise. Il crispa la main sur le bras de Charlyse, qui feula doucement. Leurs chaleurs avaient toujours coïncidé ; elle avait pris une potion neutralisante pour tenir le coup, mais l’élixir ne pouvait pas totalement neutraliser l’effet des étoiles. En temps normal, les Omégas dans sa condition étaient dispensés d’assister aux mariages, mais elle avait tenu à être là pour son frère. Henryl en aurait été reconnaissant s’il n’avait pas été en train de lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur l’assistance.

\- Patience. Aelfed est là. Regarde-le, murmura Charlyse.

\- Je ne peux _pas_ le regarder ou je vais lui sauter dessus avant qu’ils aient fini d’égorger leurs foutus sacrifices, siffla Henryl à mi-voix.

Elle émit un bruit irrité et se tut. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant l’autel nuptial, face au prêtre.

Henryl était déterminé à ne pas regarder vers Aelfed, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sentir son odeur. C’était un Alpha adulte, sain, et Henryl l’avait vu combattre, savait que l’homme pourrait le défendre, savait que l’homme le _méritait_ , et il ne _pouvait pas_ l’attaquer mais devait rester en place pendant qu’un rien du tout vêtu des pourpres cléricales lui récitait des psaumes.

C’était une torture. C’était affreux. C’était interminable. Dire « oui, je le veux » d’un ton à peu près égal fut un tour de force. Lorsque le taureau fut amené sur l’autel, Henryl ne put retenir un sanglot soulagé.

Il sentit le mouvement d’Aelfed vers lui et se mordit la langue pour ne pas bouger, pas pour l’instant. Traditionnellement, les mariés devaient attendre la première hémorragie avant de s’attaquer.

Le prêtre abattit enfin son couteau ; l’odeur du sang éclata dans l’air.

Aelfed, enfin, s’abattit sur Henryl avec un grondement sourd.

***

En tant que noble, Henryl recevait des offrandes de sang à chaque messe dominicale. Sa part divine s’en repaissait, se gorgeait de chair et de pouvoir. Ses sens étaient toujours plus aiguisés après la cérémonie, ses pouvoirs plus puissants.

Le déroulement d’un mariage était toujours le même, lourd de tradition ancestrales qui dataient, disait l’Église, d’avant l’Apocalypse ; ces coutumes incluaient un certain nombre de sacrifices.

Lors d’un mariage, les mariés recevaient plusieurs offrandes en leur honneur, autant que leur statut et la fortune familiale l’exigeaient ; c’était tout l’intérêt des habits blancs – montrer que leurs porteurs avaient été entièrement couverts de sang. Évidemment, deux nobles ne recevaient pas seulement de quoi teindre leurs vêtements mais ceux de toute l’assistance.

Henryl avait l’impression d’être sur le point d’éclater hors de sa peau et les sacrifices continuaient, nourrissant à chaque instant la puissance qui pulsait sous sa peau. Le cri des bêtes et les accents de l’orgue retentissaient entre ses tympans comme un appel ou un commandement. Henryl agrippa le crâne d’Aelfed et le tira à lui, front contre front. L’odeur de leurs désirs mêlés l’étouffait, noyait ses pensées sous une seule obsession, mais il lui restait une chose –

\- Un dieu ou moi, feula-t-il contre les lèvres d’Aelfed. Un dieu ou moi, _choisissez_.

L’Alpha ne réagit pas immédiatement, les mains affairées ailleurs, à des endroits qui menaçaient promptement de submerger leur rationalité à tous les deux. Henryl feula et lui agrippa les cheveux. Autour d’eux, des rumeurs et soupirs lui apprirent que l’orgie rituelle avait commencé – mais personne ne s’approcherait d’eux ; juste les prêtres et leurs vasques de sang, qui n’entendraient pas leur discussion sous le vacarme de la cérémonie.

\- Aelfed !

Des crocs aiguisés lui percèrent l’épaule, le paralysant de désir rageur. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, s’accrochant aux bribes de sa volonté. Le pouvoir sous sa peau lui brûlait les nerfs, se mêlant étroitement à la luxure qui saturait son sang. Il avait besoin, il avait besoin, il _devait –_

\- Un dieu ou moi, répéta Henryl à l’oreille d’Aelfed. Un dieu ou moi, Aelfed, et si c’est le dieu, lâchez moi alors dites-moi que vous me choisissez, dites-moi ou ne me touchez pas, _Aelfed_ –

C’était le plus gros bluff de sa vie parce qu’il tuerait Aelfed à main nue, ou mourrait en essayant, si l’Alpha osait détacher les mains de lui, mais il savait une chose : en cet instant, son époux était aussi désespéré que lui.

\- Dites-moi que vous me préférez, s’obstina-t-il.

Enfin, _enfin_ , Aelfed céda ; gronda contre sa gorge, à peine un syllabe – mordit, profondément, avant de répéter :

\- Oui.

Il n’avait possiblement aucune idée de ce qu’il affirmait, juste que sa réponse était nécessaire s’il voulait coucher, et Henryl avait à moitié compté dessus.

La satisfaction fleurit en Henryl, douce comme une ivresse. Il écarta les cuisses en permission et Aelfed, bénit fût-il, saisit l’invitation au vol. Le plaisir transperça Henryl, nourrit davantage le pouvoir qui menaçait d’éclater en lui ; il sut que le moment était parfait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Henryl agrippa à pleine main le lien divin qui s’accrochait à la nuque de son époux.

Cette fois-ci, au moins, il avait le droit de hurler.

***

Le rut des Alphas était une chose merveilleuse. Aelfed, d’ordinaire, était un homme observateur et incisif. Une fois assez remonté, cependant, il était capable de manquer des détails d’importance, comme le fait que la paume et les doigts de son époux étaient brûlés au deuxième degré ; il ne s’en aperçut qu’après quelques rounds, quand la frénésie commença à passer.

\- Henryl, votre main !

A moitié assommé par l’endorphine, l’épuisement et le plaisir, l’intéressé ne parvint qu’à un murmure. Son organisme vibrait d’un mélange de satisfaction d’avoir été assouvi après tant d’attente et de douleur sourde, acide, tremblante dans ses nerfs comme un rappel régulier. Il n’avait qu’une envie : dormir pendant que quelqu’un d’autre résoudrait ce problème-là.

\- Aelfed, répondit-il mollement.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

Henryl ne comptait pas répondre à la question. Elle lancerait un dialogue qu’il n’avait ni l’énergie ni l’envie de tenir dans cet état. Il tenta une fuite.

\- Vous êtes merveilleux.

On ne relança pas la conversation, ce qu’il prit comme une victoire. Il se permit de sombrer dans l’inconscience pendant qu’on le soulevait. Ses sens avaient été assez aiguisés par les sacrifices pour lui permettre de sentir, dans sa nuque, la tension légère du lien divin qu’il y avait accroché.

Charlyse et lui avaient exploré le sujet dans les jours qui précédaient. Il n’y avait pas que les dieux qui s’attachaient aux humains, après tout ; les bêtes, les hommes, les plantes pouvaient également générer des liens ou des traces de lumière. Manipuler ces entités-ci n’était pas douloureux – au pire, Henryl sentait un vague picotement.

Les tests leur avait permis de confirmer que la lumière n’affectait Henryl que lorsqu’il cherchait à l’affecter. Il ne pouvait pas en faire n’importe quoi, cependant : il n’avait pu replacer le lien conjugal d’un chat que sur un autre être vivant – un chien, brièvement, avant qu’il se sente coupable et ne le remette à sa place. S’il tentait juste de lâcher prise ou d’accrocher la lumière n’importe où, celle-ci lui collait aux doigts.

Autrement dit : tout d’abord, il tenterait de planter le lien dans l’autel, parmi les autres entrelacs de lumière. C’était la solution idéale ; après tout, l’entrave de son grand-père était bien venue d’une église. Le dieu des profondeurs se satisferait sûrement, à défaut de victime, des sacrifices nombreux faits en son honneur.

Sinon, eh bien… Tant que Henryl replaçait le lien sur sa propre nuque, tout irait très bien.

***

Henryl se réveilla dans un lit – il n’avait rien attendu de moins, étant quand même duc, maintenant – et avec Aelfed à son chevet, ce qu’il aurait dû prévoir parce que son mari était beaucoup trop doux pour son propre bien.

\- Henryl.

La voix d’Aelfed était douce et ses yeux plus orangés que gris, maintenant. Henryl pouvait sentir, sur sa propre nuque, la morsure conjugale qui les unissait. Il sentit une pulsion de tendresse irrationnelle.

Il aimait beaucoup cet homme, bien plus qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer.

\- Aelfed, sourit-il.

Il n’avait pas dû dormir si longtemps ; il sentait encore le pouvoir brûlant dont le mariage l’avait chargé – une énergie nerveuse, lumineuse, qui vibrait contre ses nerfs. Sa main avait été bandée. Il pouvait sentir contre sa peau brûlée la solution visqueuse que sécrétait la soigneuse du château. Est-ce que tout ça lui laisserait des cicatrices ? Il espérait que non.

L’Alpha lui toucha la main.

\- Qu’avez-vous fait ?

Une preuve supplémentaire et fâcheuse que l’homme apprenait à le connaître, c’était son usage du « qu’avez-vous fait ? » plutôt de « que vous est-il arrivé ? ». Henryl fit la moue, cherchant à réfléchir malgré la fatigue qui pressait toujours sur son crâne. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu’il pouvait dire et comment, mais il n’était toujours pas entièrement sûr de ses mots.

\- J’ai détourné sur moi l’attention du dieu avec qui vos ancêtres avaient pactisé.

Ah ! Même Aelfed pouvait avoir l’air convenablement stupéfait.

\- Vous avez… ?

\- Notre mariage nous en a donné le pouvoir, expliqua Henryl. J’espérais pouvoir simplement… apaiser le lien ? Mais le dieu demande une proie vivante, alors –

\- Henryl !

Oh, non… Aelfed avait l’air furieux. Pourquoi les gens se mettaient-ils si souvent en colère lorsque Henryl prenait certaines initiatives ? Il aurait enduré la plupart de _ses_ idées à lui sans sourciller, mais les autres étaient tous terriblement susceptibles.

\- Remettez tout de suite le lien en place ! gronda Aelfed.

Son aura d’Alpha se déploya autour de lui, lourde et oppressante – une odeur chargée de rage et de violence. Henryl se recroquevilla dans ses draps. Il était à peu près sûr de réussir à s’en tirer s’il fondait en larmes, mais il n’avait jamais réussi à pleurer sur commande.

\- Vous m’avez dit que vous me choisissiez par-dessus le dieu ! lança-t-il à la place, tâchant d’émuler l’indignation légitime.

Une seconde de vide traversa les yeux d’Aelfed avant qu’il ne comprenne.

\- C’était pour _ça_? Vous m’avez trompé !

\- Mais pas du tout ! Et pourquoi prenez-vous mal que je vous sauve ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous sacrifier pour moi ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous –

\- Je ne vais pas du tout me sacrifier ! protesta Henryl. Et vous êtes mon _époux_ , donc je dois vous protéger, et j’étais presque certain que vous refuseriez les risques impliqués pour moi alors que je gérais la situation –

L’aura de rage d’Aelfed ne s’apaisait pas. Henryl restait convaincu, cependant, d’avoir pris la meilleure décision. Son éducation lui avait appris qu’il valait mieux agir, puis demander pardon s’il se faisait prendre plutôt que demander une autorisation qu’on avait toujours tendance à lui refuser sous prétexte qu’il était Oméga et mauvais fils.

\- Henryl, gronda Aelfed.

Il se pinça l’arête du nez et inspira.

\- Si vous êtes _mon époux_ , puisque vous vous prévalez de ce titre, vous auriez dû discuter de vos plans avec moi. Que voulez-vous dire par « je ne vais pas me sacrifier » ?

\- Le dieu sait faire la différence entre le vivant et le mort, mais il confond les individus. Je vais transférer le lien à un autre humanoïde.

Henryl contempla sa main. Le mariage lui avait donné la force d’arracher aisément le lien, et avait sans doute limité l’impact des brûlures, mais il devait admettre qu’il avait eu assez mal.

Il avait une requête à faire. Elle avait sonné plus aisée à caser dans ses prédictions, qui comptaient – à tort, visiblement – sur le fait qu’Aelfed ne s’énervait jamais.

\- J’aurais besoin que vous m’apportiez un diable vivant ? demanda-t-il d’un ton humble.

Au moins, Aelfed avait l’air plus pris de court qu’en colère, maintenant.

***

Le printemps, cette année, s’était réveillé tôt. Des algues rampaient sur les plages ; des fleurs nouvelles coloraient les champs et les forêts, dont une nouvelle mutation qui contenait, au sein de bulles chitineuses, de toutes petites perles colorées. Le prêtre de Meilharec l’avait interprété comme un bon augure mais, vraiment, il leur faudrait un véritable astronome maintenant que ceux-ci serviraient à autre chose qu’à prédire la mort prématurée des ducs.

Les mains de Henryl avaient presque guéri : la gauche, celle qui avait arraché le lien d’Aelfed, et la droite, celle qui l’avait accrochée à un affreux diable à la place. Il avait perdu en sensation et sa peau y était bizarrement lisse, mais il avait bien d’autres zones sensibles à solliciter à la place.

Charlyse avait bel et bien muté. Sa voix seule suffisait maintenant à faire fuir les diables, et son chant causait des hallucinations. Henryl avait affirmé, en plaisantant, qu’il aurait dû toucher plus souvent des émanations divines : elle en finirait demi-déesse. Elle avait rétorqué, en ne plaisantant pas du tout, qu’elle l’étoufferait la prochaine fois qu’il prendrait des initiatives pareilles sans lui demander son avis.

Étant un peu trop en tort pour se poser en victime, Henryl avait solennellement promis qu’il ne recommencerait plus – le même serment qu’il avait dû faire à Aelfed. Vraiment, tout ne s’était-il pas bien terminé ? Il était sauvé et Meilharec n’était pas détruite ; le dieu marin, d’après Charlyse, ne s’était pas aperçu de la substitution, et sa… prédation ? Malédiction ? Bénédiction ? ne se propagerait plus qu’à d’autres congénères du diable. Tous les humanoïdes se valaient aux yeux des entités énormes qui existaient sous les flots et parmi les astres.

Donc Henryl avait eu parfaitement raison ; il éviterait juste de l’affirmer à voix haute.

\- Tu sembles très satisfait de toi-même, l’interpella Aelfed d’un ton tendre.

Il venait de rentrer de la chasse ; ses joues étaient encore assombries par le vent, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Accoudé au parapet de leur balcon, Henryl lui sourit et se laissa tomber contre lui juste pour être attiré dans une étreinte. L’avantage d’un époux observateur, c’est qu’Aelfed savait réagir de façon appropriée aux signaux que Henryl lui envoyait.

\- Je suis toujours satisfait de moi-même.

Aelfed lui tapota le nez comme un reproche.

\- Je sais ça, oui.

\- Est-ce que tu m’as rapporté un trophée ? exigea Henryl.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te dit que la chasse a été fructueuse ?

Henryl patienta. Aelfed lui pinça l’arête du nez.

\- Nous n’avons levé que des lapins mais nous avons été attaqués par des diables. Sur les conseils de ta sœur, je t’ai gardé les oreilles.

Henryl sourit largement et embrassa l’homme parfait qu’était son époux.


End file.
